Fading eyes
by Pheonix2125
Summary: Yami was ready for his new life with Yugi and the gang. However, he wasn't ready for was a curse that stole all his feelings of joy. Without a light his world is growing colder. But why does Kaiba cancel out the curse? And what will it take to cure him?
1. Prologue

**Empty, Vacant, Void**

Are eyes meant to be so barren?

Rain taps the window, as thunder claps in the distance. There's a cold, heavy mist in the air.

A flash of light illuminates a figure standing on the sidewalk. His head tilted slightly upward, as the rain soaks him to the bone. His brow is relaxed. A small sigh escapes his lips. He feels a connection standing there in the rain. It falls and then washes away. There is only cold. Yami shrugged and moved his golden hair sticking to his face away from his eyes.

He was hollow. However, he did not want Yugi to know about his pain. Why should his forsaken crimson eyes bring down the shining purple orbs? He had no right to intrude on Yugi's happiness.

So, he stood there in the icy rain watching the thunder roll. He signed again and made his way to the door. He did not wish to catch a cold that would worry his light.

He thanked the cover of the storm for his soft footsteps on the floor were drowned out by its noise. He walked through the crisp air of the game shop to the living quarters. He stopped softly at Yugi's door to watch him as he slept until turning further down the hall to his own room. The door knob turned and he entered the room. His feet felt heavy as he fixed his brow. His eyes were bare. He silently laid down on his bed, socking the mattress with his wet body. He laid there thinking of nothing staring at the ceiling until he unconsciously feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 1  Dusk

**Bitter, Sweet, Cold**

Yami's eyes shot open as his internal alarm clock shoved him into the morning. He quickly got dressed in black pants and a red button down shirt and rushed into the kitchen.

"Morning Yami," chirped Yugi, as he tackled Yami with a hug. Yami gently put his arms around him. "Good morning, little one. Sleep well?" "Like every other night," Yugi replied as he walked back to the counter to finish his breakfast.

"Yugi."

"Yes, Yami."

"If you leave any later than this you'll be late for school again"

"Ah, you're right!" Yugi shoved the remainder of his toast into his mouth and grabbed his books. "All right, let's go!" Yami chuckled lightly, "You forgot your math book again." "Oh, right" He briskly snatched his book from Yami and hurried out the door.

"Hey Yami! Hey Yugi!" Yami looked to his right and saw Anzu walking towards them. "Mourning Anzu," they replied.

"Thank goodness it's Friday."

"You can say that again."

"Thank goodness it's Friday Yugi!" Everyone turned to see Honda and Joey traveling up the busy street to meet them.

"Hey guys!"

"We still on for tonight?"

"Of course, it's Friday game night."

"Every Friday baby," yelled Joey.

"And this time, Yami, I'll beat you in a game." Yami scoffed. Everyone but Yami broke out laughing. Honda put his hand on Joey's shoulder. "You've got a long way to go buddy." "I don't think he'll ever catch up," giggled Anzu. "Hey what's the big idea, I can take him!" Joey ranted as he began to jump around with his limbs flailing in the air.

"I think Kaiba-kun is going to let Mokuba come over this time!"

"Ah, so the stuck up twit is finally letting his brother have a life, eh."

Yami frowned, "He is simply doing his duties. It's his job to look after his brother."

"Just go ahead and defend him Yami, you know you agree with me."

Yami sighed, "I do not. His brother has a life it just doesn't involve you."

The group broke out laughing at Yami's comment, as Joey lurched forward in an attempt to knock Yami off his feet but was held back by Honda. Yami remained silent the rest of the way. He didn't know why but he just wasn't happy. It wasn't even that, it was just he couldn't be happy. Ever since he got his own body, it was like this. It just wasn't the same. It didn't hit him all at once and at first he thought he was home sick but he slowly started to lose his ability to feel happy. Dueling didn't make him glad, the gang left him feeling hollow, and even Yugi couldn't bring life to his eyes. They contained nothing.

He also realized it wasn't just him when, he found out he couldn't feel warmth. It had been 90°F out and he had sat on the bench, as the gang played in the park, shivering in a jacket and pants. He remained frozen. He once stuck his hand over a candle to test his theory. He felt the pain but not the burn. He was cursed.

Finally, the gang arrived at school and stopped by the gate to finish chatting. As he listened to them, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. He felt something odd flood his system that almost caused him to cry out. He looked around slightly with a bewildered expression. "Yami are you alright?" Yami turned towards the voice to find concerned eyes staring back at him. Realizing his blunder, he gave Yugi a soft fake reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired." The boy looked at him unconvinced.

"Okay, you just looked…distant."

"I'm fine; now off you go before you're late for class."

Yugi was about to protest when he was swooped away by the others. "Bye Yami, see you later tonight!" He watched as they entered the building and then turned around and headed for home.


	3. Chapter 2 Any other Day

This is a very short chapter. Sorry about that, I didn't realize it until I typed it. Oh well the next one will be a lot longer. ^^

* * *

**Normal, Tired, Different **

Yami gently closed the door to the game shop. He said hello to Yugi's grandpa and then rushed upstairs. The house was a mess. Yugi had been in a fright about his math test that was today and had been convinced there was no time to clean up his math notes currently scattered around the room.

Yami sighed and got to work.

When he finished his work, he decided to put out the games for game night before going to his online classes. He groaned as he made his way to the computer. He was tired, sleepy, and he felt like weights had been thrown on top of him. But, he had duties to complete, his lessons for the day, so on went the computer as Yami plunged himself into his lessons.

While he was busy exploring the laws of mathematics he was abruptly interrupted.

-Hey. How's classes?-

Yami blinked, sighed, and then typed his response.

-Aren't you in a lecture now, Kaiba?-

Yami then went back to math.

"Beep, beep."

-The teacher is an idiot. She can hardly teach. Besides, I'm busy with work.-

Yami scoffed and rolled his eyes.

-I didn't know talking to me was considered work. I heard you were bringing Mokuba over tonight.-

-Yes. He has been begging for two weeks. I'll have to keep him away from the mutt.-

-He is not a mutt and how will you achieve that at your office? If you expect me to allow a body guard in my house you are sadly mistaken.-

-Idiot. I'm coming to.-

This surprised Yami. He and Kaiba had been talking through the computer for a while now but he didn't think the busy CEO would put aside time to talk in person.

-What for? Worried my friends will infect your little brother.-

-I need a break. Mokuba has also been bugging me to relax. Although spending my evening with the cheerleaders isn't my idea of relaxing. I haven't been out with Mokuba in a while and I can always talk to you when I'm bored.-

-How charming, Kaiba. 7:00, don't be late.-

With that, he closed the chat box and finally directed his full attention to his studies. However, he was only aloud a short time before Yugi busted through the door, distracting him once more.


	4. Chapter 3 Just one Glass

Yah! Finally, finished typing this. I have been really busy these past weeks so I was happy to finaly sit down and type this one out. This chapter is longer than the others so that should make up for it. =)

* * *

**Warm, Bluring, Chaos**

"Ding, Dong"

"Hey guys!" said Yami and Yugi.

"I'll take that," said Yami as he reached to grab the food Shizuka was carrying. However, it was promptly snatched before he got to it by Honda.

"No, I'll take it."

"I believe the kitchen is this way. I'll put it there." Otogi then grabbed it away from Honda and rushed towards the kitchen with Honda yelling after him. Shizuka and Anzu just laughed. Yami sighed and followed everyone into the living room.

"Ding, Dong"

Yami looked at the clock. It was seven.

"That must be Mokuba," said Anzu. They all got up and moved towards the stairs.

"Hey everyone!" cried Mokuba.

"Ah, so your brother finally let you out of the dog house, did he?"

"What was that mutt? You're the only one here who lives in a dog house."

"Hello Kaiba," said Yami.

"Oh, Kaiba we didn't know you were coming."

"Sorry little one, I forgot to mention he's joining us tonight."

"What! Go back to your cave!"

"Joey, calm down," yelled Otogi and Honda, who had to drag him into the other room to stop him from hitting the taller man. Kaiba scoffed, "He really needs a muzzle." Yami smirked at the pair, then ushered them into the living room. "I'll get us a drink." Kaiba made himself comfortable on the couch while everyone else sat around the coffee table in front of the TV.

"You're just like Yami," Anzu said. "He normally just watches too."

"Here you go," Yami said, handing Kaiba a wine glass as he sat down.

"I don't drink," replied Kaiba.

"Too much for you to handle, it's just one glass. Wine was all I drank in Egypt."

"Alcoholic," grumbled Kaiba.

Yami chuckled lightly as Kaiba sniffed the glass before timidly taking a sip. They both just sat back and watched everyone play a game of monopoly. Yami let his mind wonder. He smiled as he saw Yugi cheer when Joey landed on this land that had a city on it. Yami's eyes widened in realization, he was happy. Not only was he happy but he felt a warm glow coming from next to him. He slowly turned his head to the source. He knitted his brow and stared. All he saw was Kaiba. He couldn't possibly be the cause but he decided to test his theory anyway. Yami quickly gulped down his wine and briskly snatched Kaiba's glass out of his hand. As soon as their fingers touched, he felt a rush of warmth run though him.

"I'm not finished yet and I don't want any more wine," snapped Kaiba.

Yami stared, a little startled, and looked at Kaiba's glass were a small puddle of liquid remained at the bottom of the glass container.

"You are almost out and I need a refill." With that, he jumped up and rushed into the kitchen.

He slowly put the glasses down on the counter. The source of warmth, the reason he felt happy seemed to be coming from Seto Kaiba. Something about him was canceling out the curse. However, he appeared to have to be close to the male for he could already feel his body growing cold again and his eyes turning vacant. Quickly, the wine entered the glasses. He grabbed two bottles of Cabernet Sauvignon and walked into the living room. Setting the bottles on the table, he gave Kaiba his wine and sat down.

"You must be stupid if you think I'll drink all that," Kaiba said pointing at the bottles. He was already feeling a little light headed from the first cup and the last thing he wanted to do was get drunk. Not only was it stupid but he also had no idea how he would take to the liquid. Yami smirked and sunk into the couch moving closer to the young CEO. He knew Kaiba was worried about the alcohol but he didn't care. Getting drunk wasn't that bad of an idea.

"Who said I would share."

"Hmmgh."

Silence remained for a while as they listened to the sound of the gang. Yami smiled, enjoying the feeling of happiness and the warmth radiating from Kaiba. He shifted again and turned towards the CEO.

"How is work going?"

"Work is work; it's Mokuba that's the problem." He replied with an exhausted tone, as if the issue had been nagging at him for a while.

"What did he do this time?"

"He's failing math. I've tried to tutor him but I don't have the time for the problems he has."

"You could always hire a tutor."

"I'll have to or he'll flunk at this rate."

"What is he studying? Maybe I could help."

Kaiba scoffed. "Did math even exist when you were growing up? Mokuba would end up teaching you."

Yami's anger flared as he glared at Kaiba. "Yes, Kaiba, it did. I knew it way before you could even count. However, I missed three thousand years. That's a lot to catch up on." The blue eyed man chuckled softly at the outburst of the red eyes and watched their flames ebb to a soft candle glow.

"Either way, I don't think the two of you would get very far, no matter how hard you tried."

The crimson eyes narrowed. "And why is that?"

"Distractions." He replied simply as he took a sip of his wine.

"Whaa…"

Yami, however, was interrupted by Mokuba who was looking at them intently.

"Big brother, are you talking about me?"

Yami looked at Mokuba and then at Kaiba and smirked.

"Of course, Mokuba, what else does your brother have to talk about besides work and you?"

Kaiba growled at the comment and Mokuba timidly looked at his hands.

"It's about math isn't it?"

"Are you not good at it," asked Anzu.

"I'm umm… failing"

"Oh, I can help. I'm really good at it so I can tutor you after school."

The group all turned to look at Kaiba, all visually stunned that he had not protested. However, he and Yami were engrossed in their conversation.

"Well that's a first," stated Honda.

"Anyway, as I was saying I'd be glad to help."

"Um… Mokuba?"

The boy stared softly at his brother almost as if in a daze. "So, he's finally relaxing, huh."

"What? I thought we were talking about math."

The gray eyes widened in realization. "Oh, sorry, I was watching my brother. He seems to be enjoying himself."

"I know what you mean," spoke Yugi softly. His purple eyes held the same glow as Mokuba's as he watched the pair happily converse.

"He hasn't smiled in a while. I'm glad he's enjoying himself."

The gang looked puzzled. "But, Yugi, Yami looked fine yesterday and this morning," said Shizuka.

"No, something's been bothering him. I can read him like an open book. He is my other half after all." He smiled and then sighed "He hasn't smiled. He may smile but I can see his eyes. They're still empty."

"Don't worry Yugi," Joey said as he comfortingly patted Yugi's back. "He'll come around."

"He's only the King of Games and past Pharaoh," said Otogi enthusiastically.

"Shut up."

"What?"

"I said shut up. A title doesn't make you invincible."

"Maybe just invisible," whispered Yugi in response to Mokuba. An uncomfortable silence hung between the group.

"Well, perhaps, they were just stressed and this will ease their moods. I'm sure in fact, so don't worry."

The pair smiled, "Thanks, Anzu."

"I'm sure Yami just needs some time to adjust to our world. He's from the past after all."

"And, my brother has been staying up late recently because of work."

"Right."

They smiled and once again blended in with the happy scenery surrounding them. The gang had become so engrossed in their game, they didn't notice the red liquid slowly being drained until none remained. The effects shattered the innocence of the game shop bringing it into the crude world of insatiability. The laughter evidently filling the room caused them to jump and turn towards the source, a look of shock plastered on their faces. The scene, however offered no comfort.

Kaiba was shakily holding out his wine glass as Yami attempted to pour the evidently empty bottle of wine into Seto's glass. Shoving the bottle at his face, he spoke.

"Hehe, Seto, we need another bottle this one's…"

"…empty," spoke Seto.

The two looked at each other and started laughing once more. Yami threw the empty bottle over his head, causing it to shatter into tiny course pieces.

"You guys are drunk," yelled Joey.

"Big Brother!"

"Yami!"

Shame and embarrassment colored the siblings faces. _How could they do this to them?_ The gang was shocked and wanted nothing less than to leave the pair to their own half-brained selves. So they just stared.

Yami shot up from the couch, wobbled a bit, and then turned to Seto and yanked him off the couch almost sending him flat on his face.

"More wine," cheered Yami.

"No, no, Blue Eye's will get it."

Yugi and Mokuba looked at the floor.

"Blue Eye's White Dragon get me more wine," shouted Seto causing Yami to hunch over in hysterical laughter.

"Gosh, Darn it Blue Eye's where are you!"

Mokuba shot up from his place and moved to restrain his brother. This encouraged Yugi to grab his other half. However, Yami snatched Seto's arm and flung him away from them towards the hallway.

"Let's dance to my wine, Dragon."

"Blue Eye's Dragon! Where! I don't see him."

"Guys stop it," cried Yugi desperate to move them away from everyone else.

Yami grabbed Seto's hand in his and started stepping and swinging them both around towards the kitchen.

"Come, Dragon, to the wine."

Seto's eyes widened. "I'm the Blue Eyes," he shouted in realization while swinging Yami out and then pulling him back in. They disappeared into the kitchen.

The group stared as Yugi and Mokuba ran into the kitchen. They exchanged glances and their own eyes filled with shame. _Why weren't they helping? Friends help each other._ Joey's head feel and he ran into the kitchen causing a butterfly effect. With great struggle, they managed to pull Seto and Yami away from the wine and towards the stairs.

"We should go," said Mokuba. "Roland will be out front."

"What! I still haven't had my drink, White Lightening Attack!"

Yami giggled, "I think your lightening burnt out."

"Come on Yami let's get you to bed."

"No! I will see Dragon off," he stated in a loud adamant voice his feet planted firmly on the ground looking very much like pharaoh. He firmly walked down the stairs and followed Seto to his car. Yugi looked uneasily at everyone and ran down after Yami to make sure he didn't fall over. Roland helped Kaiba into the back passenger seat and Mokuba slipped in the front.

"Seto," yelled Pharaoh. "You will come again."

Seto blinked at him. "You come over next time."

They stared at each other until Yami broke down laughing and hunched over on Yugi. "Haha, I forgot you have a house."

"Goodbye, Yami."

"وداعا, Seto."

The car drove away and Yugi helped him up the stairs and into his room. He got him into bed and the drunk teen passed out into a soft sleep. Yugi sighed and walked out to everyone waiting for him in the hall. He was embarrassed.

"See you on Monday, Yugi."

"Goodnight, Yugi."

"Goodbye," replied Yugi.

And with that, he watched everyone leave and then shut and locked the door.

* * *

Aww.. I feel so bad for Yugi and Mokuba. They are just so innocent and cute. I know how they feel.

I hope I'm not making this too cheesy. As I was typing this out were Yami was realizing Seto was canceling out his curse I couldn't help but think it sounded a little corny. But oh well I like it.

Tell me what you think.^^


	5. Chapter 4 Morning Light

This chapter is rather short but I love the style of it. =D It is one of my favorite parts. I was inspired to do a chapter like this when I was reading Brave New World. Great book, I highly recommend it.

**

* * *

**

**Shame, Discomfort, Hope?**

Pain. Drums pounded everywhere. Yami shoved his head further into his pillow, as a sharp light made his head flare.

A harsh, course alarm broke Seto's peaceful silence awaking him to a pounding world of chaos. He knew this feeling. It was a Migraine.

Yami cringed, wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. He hadn't drunk like that since he had been in Egypt. _Wait_, he thought, _last night_. He shot up from his bed only to fall back over. _Damn Yugi for leaving the curtains open._

Seto groaned. He felt awful. What did he do? This wasn't from working late last night. _Wait_, he thought, _last night_ and then Seto remembered. "Damn"

Yugi. His eyes became shallow. He remembered his little one's embarrassed face. He was ashamed of him. Yami sighed. Yugi was his light and he was certain he dimmed that light last night. He was ashamed but didn't regret it. That alcohol had been a sweet escape.

Mokuba. That's all Seto thought of as he cleaned himself up as best he could for work. He would have mentally kicked himself for last night but he was already reaping the consequences. Why did he take that second drink and the third and, gosh. He lost count. Once again he made his brother make such a face. But did he regret it?

When Yami thought about it, was Kaiba really the key to his curse or was it just the alcohol. Perhaps it was just the wine, he thought and his expression began to glaze. He shook his head and looked straight ahead with hope. No, perhaps Seto is the answer.

He had laughed and smiled and dare he say it danced. As much as Seto hated to admit it the alcohol had been a sweet escape. Not only that, but the company was good. His rival, no, Yami, had made him smile. He knew they chatted online but he hadn't expected the pharaoh to give him his undivided attention. But what would he say?

But if Seto is the answer, how does he feel now? What if he blamed him for last night? He brought out the wine. What if he called him an alcoholic and never spoke to him again? What if he screwed up?

Did Yami remember last night? What if he called him to come over like he said he would and Yami just laughed? What if everyone laughed? They were all there. Shame colored his face. He grinded his teeth as anger took over his unpleasant emotions. If he laughed then Kaiba would destroy him like everyone else. Still his hand hovered over the phone.

Did he remember his promise? Would he call him or destroy him like Kaiba did to obstacles. Yami's bloodshot eyes hovered over the phone.


	6. Chapter 5 The Shadow

Yeah! Finished typing this chapter! Thanks JollyBigSis for your encouragement! Because of you I really kicked this chapter in gear and got it finished!^^

* * *

Yami's hand shot out and yanked the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he breathed.

"This is Seto Kaiba. Is…"

"It's me." He stated hurriedly.

"Ah," Seto breathed on the other end of the phone and then spoke. "About yesterday…"

Yami tightened his grip on the phone.

"…I have dinner open, late, around ten p.m. If you still..."

"I'm free."

Silence answered.

"Well, I have work; I'll pick you up on the way home."

"Okay."

Yami sighed with relief and sat up. He threw on a black button down shirt with rolled sleeves, khaki shorts, and a brown belt. Then, sneaked down stairs and decided to go for a walk. Tying his sneakers, he left the house.

Seto said goodbye to Mokuba, grabbed his briefcase, and headed for the limo. Upon entering, he laid his head back on the headrest. It was going to be a long day. The colors blurred through the window until they cleared at the entrance of a large skyscraper.

He got out and made his way to his office. His desk displayed his long day with paper work sitting proudly on a pedestal. With a sigh, he picked up the first sheet and dedicated his life to his work. The day went by slowly; somehow, it seemed longer than usual. His blue eyes checked the clock. Seto sighed and went back to work.

Papers,

Phone Calls,

Meetings,

Arguments,

Papers.

His brow finally relaxed. He gathered his things and handed the finished papers to the secretary. Then, he walked into the limo. The colors blurred once again as Seto sat tensely in the back seat of the limo. He was a little embarrassed from the other night. However, Seto tried his best to push the event out of his mind. He glanced at the clock and looked up in time to see the game shop come into view.

Shifting in place, Seto realized he was on the side of the car Yami would get in on. Looking up to see the pharaoh walking towards him, he quickly moved to the other side. The door opened and the smaller boy slipped into the vehicle.

"Hello, Seto."

"Yami"

"You should have told me we were attending a wedding. I would have brought suitable clothes."

Seto scowled. He wore a black Ralph Lauren suit with a white shirt and a green tie. "I told you I was coming from work."

"Working until twelve o'clock is a little extreme though."

"It was a long day."

Seto leaned back against the seat.

"Well, perhaps we should do this some other time. You probably want to sleep."

"You're right. Get out"

The Pharaoh glared "I will stay."

The CEO smirked. Minutes pasted, the car stopped, the doors opened, and out they went. Yami scanned the mansion taking in the grounds that were still beautifully visible at night. Stone walkways lead to the door with lush gardens filled with asters, gladiolus, and ferns on both sides. Noise from a fountain could be heard behind them from the lit stone fountain in the middle of Seto's circle drive. Amidst the sights, Yami felt himself being pushed slightly forward.

"Don't stand there gapping all night. I'm quiet hungry."

Yami smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "I was merely shocked by your house."

Seto chuckled lightly.

"I was expecting more. This looks like a mere summer house."

Seto glared as Yami disappeared through the round double doors of the house. The doorway area opened up into a beautifully tall ceiling, where they were greeted by a golden chandelier that hung delicately from the ceiling.

The young pharaoh instantly relaxed with the elaborate design of the house. The expensive setting just made him feel more at home, like he was back in his Egyptian palace. He heard Seto close the door behind him so he looked back at the older teen.

"You can wait in that room while I go get out of my work clothes."

Yami nodded as Seto made his way up the marble stairs that encircled the room. Yami walked towards the right and entered a sitting room. Cream colored Victorian sofas surrounded a matching golden table making the perfect place for group chats.

He plopped himself down on the nearest chair, sighed, and closed his eyes. He was so tired. Shivering, he fixed his brow in frustration, only to open his eyes and glare at where Kaiba had been standing. With Kaiba canceling out the curse he discovered something that slapped him in the face. He was once again reminded of how cold it really was when all you could feel is the cold. He groaned and got up to walk around just in time for Seto to walk in.

Yami smiled to himself as he instantly felt warmth flooding his system and the return of life to his eyes.

"The cooks started as soon as we walked in so they should be done by now," Seto told Yami as he started making his way through a hallway in black pants and a green polo. Yami followed silently, caught up in the scenery. His eyes shifted from wall to wall.

"You have very bare walls for someone of your standing."

Seto turned and gave him a weird look. "They have paintings and objects on them I don't think they need anything else."

"You have no murals."

"Murals"

"Yes, the rich of my country always decorated their wall with murals. My palace walls were filled with them."

"I'm not from the dark ages. We live in something called the future."

Yami glared at the male. Seto just chuckled lightly when he heard the teen grumbling about weird future culture.

They traveled down several wide hallways before they reached their destination. A long dark wooden table sat in the center of the room surrounded by six matching chairs. The red floral carpet complimented the furniture and the walls finished the room with crimson red.

No sooner had the pair sat down did the servants start bringing in their food. Yami decided to immediately try the mouth watering sirloin steak. The baked potato and asparagus could wait.

After a while they found themselves more or less lacking something to say. With Seto always working and Yami mostly hanging around the gang or at home, there wasn't much to say. Seto sighed as he realized his lack of conversations outside of work, besides with Mokuba, maybe, wasn't a good thing.

He would have been uncomfortable if it wasn't for the ball of sunshine sitting across from him. Seto stared at the teen. He looked so content and he felt like he was on a cloud. The warmth radiating from Seto made him almost drunk on his happy feelings. He just wanted to think about the way his week had been going. Everything was perfect. He finally got to come over and see Seto's house and as a bonus the CEO felt like the sun. He smiled softly and glanced at Seto.

"Umm…

Seto?"

Seto slowly lifted his head out of his hands with a yawn.

"Ugh, maybe I should have kicked you out of the car."

Yami laughed. Seto looked ready to fall asleep.

"I know what might keep you awake. Why don't we go look at your cards?"

"That is the stupidest idea I've ever heard," grumbled Seto.

However, he got up and started to walk toward the stairs. Yami hurried after him, following him further into the mansion. They walked through a wide hallway then turned left into a light green narrow hallway. Next, they traveled down a poorly light hallway and crossed through several wide rooms. After walking through another hallway, they stopped at a door.

"Finally," said Yami.

Seto then proceeded to unlock all of his security causing massive locks to fall from the door.

"Well that was defiantly necessary." Yami said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Hmm"

They walked into the room and this time Yami did just stare. Rows of duel monster cards lined the contemporary metal and glass shelves. Seto's original smirk was once again plastered on his face at Yami's surprised expression. Yami's eyes lit up as he went to look at all the cards. Seto just followed. Yami noticed Seto had sorted them in their categories. The magic and trap cards were then sorted from the rarity of the card and the monster cards from the lowest to highest stars.

"You have a lot."

"No kidding idiot…

I started collecting them since I haven't been able to play in a while. Because of my work, I just don't have time, unlike you."

"Well I haven't dueled in a while either. It's just…

not the same."

Seto raised his eyebrow but said nothing. Yami made his way over to the high stared monsters and smiled. Seto's blue eyes white dragons were on display on a special gold stand. He reached out and picked up one of the cards.

As he picked up the card, Seto shifted uncomfortably. He just didn't like other people messing with his card. It was his for crying out loud. Seto made two steps forward and reached to snatch the card out of Yami's hand. His hand landed on the card and he was about to rip it out of Yami's hand when he noticed it was glowing.

"Seto?"

Seto stared it was warm now. The light increased, blinded them. The card also increased in temperature and burned their hands. Yami cried out in surprise. Seto stumbled and hit the floor. He blinked in shock as the colors blurred.

_Rage, Pure, Rage. _

"_You Bastard!" _

_The world swirled with anger. The laughter mocked it. _

"_Ha, do you really think you can do anything!" _

_Crimson blood dripped from the cold altar. _

_A shadow hung over them. _

_His limbs hurt but he didn't stop and then he smirked. _

"_What are you doing?" _

_The world lurched forward. It heard an angry scream. _

"_This doesn't change anything, only the time!" _

"_Fuck you." _

_He moved towards the altar to shine light but the shadow didn't move. _

_It just turned a shade of light gray and continued to dance._

The colors stopped spinning and Seto found his hand blocking his vision. He slowly dropped it from his face.

_What the hell was that _he thought.

He turned his head a bit and saw Yami lying unconscious a little ways away. Yami shivered slightly, his hands were by his chest, and his brow was fixed. Seto wanted to just dismiss the incident as a dream. He was tired after all. But, his card was glowing beside him, his hand was burned, and he felt anger for a stranger without a face.

After picking himself up off the floor he called in his servants and directed them to move Yami into a bedroom in his house. They were told to wait on him when he woke up.

He wondered if the young pharaoh had also seen the vision. Seto sighed and decided to get a cup of coffee. He wasn't going to sleep now. That incident ran through his being, waking up every inch of him. He gently trotted into the kitchen and got his cup and sat down at the counter to think. The alarm went off and Seto pulled himself together as best he could before heading off to work.

* * *

Ohh, what's this vision Kaiba had? You'll have to wait and see.

Although to be honest so will I. I have the basic outline of what it was about but I have to work out the details.

Thanks for reading^^


	7. Chapter 6 Dreams and Visions

Sorry for the long wait. I've been having some family problems resently so it took me some time to get up the nerve to type the story. Hope you like the chapter!^^

* * *

Their eyes watched and waited patiently. It was two o'clock in the afternoon and the boy was still asleep. On a couple of occasions they checked to make sure he wasn't feverish. But he had had a long night and he felt just fine.

Only slightly did he eyes open before sliding back to sleep. He curled in on himself hoping the cold would go away but to no prevail. He felt like ice. All the covers in the world couldn't help. This was a blizzard after all, a cold furze blizzard, with only one thing, white snow. His emotions were gone again leaving him with a hole in his heart. He knew he should get up and go home but he was so heavy and you cannot feel when you're asleep. It's just black.

As soon as Seto got home from work he went to the phone. He had to know if Yami had the same vision as he did. He dialed the number and waited for the Mutous to answer their phone.

"Hello? Yami is this you?"

"Seto Kaiba."

"Where is Yami, he told me he was going to your house! Didn't you drop him off?"

Seto stared and thought for a second.

"He isn't with you?"

"No! So what did you do!"

"One moment…"

The phone was set down before the other had room for complaint. Seto made his way upstairs and through the halls. He stopped before he reached Yami's door and growled at his servants who were just talking, reading, or playing cards.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The servants looked up startled and tried to compose themselves.

"We were waiting on him like you said, Sir. But he hasn't woken up yet."

"You idiots I should fire all of you. You should have woken him up! Leave before I permanently remove you"

With that they all scrambled out of sight allowing Kaiba to enter the room. He swung open the door and walked into the room. He walked over to the bed so he was standing at its side and looked at its occupant. Yami was still. He breathed slowly. Seto started debating if he should wake him but his mind was made up.

"Get up."

Yami didn't move.

"Oi! I said get up."

Again no reaction. Seto growled and shook Yami to wake him up. He rolled over and was silent. Seto breathed out deeply and went to the bathroom. He came back with a cup of water.

"Pharaoh, I told you to wake up!"

He splashed the water over Yami's face causing him to shoot up in surprise.

"Finally, awake are we."

Yami blinked and looked at Seto. After recovering from his shook, he slowly became very angry that he had been woken up in such a manner. But then, why did he feel happy? Yami stiffened as he felt butterflies in his stomach. He gridded his teeth as he realized his emotions had returned. How convenient he thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Get dressed, I need to talk to you. I'll see you at dinner"

With that Kaiba walked out of the room and shut the door. Yami growled with anger no longer feeling the play on emotions Kaiba brought with him. He was a little surprised to find that he was not in his room but still in Seto's mansion. The room was fairly large with a beautiful purple and gold theme. He found his clothes folded by his bed and slipped them on. He sat back down for a bit and had to fight himself to not roll back over and fall sleep. He was just so tired. He got up, groaned, and started dragging his feet down the halls.

As Seto shut the door, he couldn't help but wonder if the young Pharaoh was sick. That would explain why he slept so late but then why would he be so submissive? Normally the King of Games would have smashed his head into a wall for waking him up and then ordering him around! With that in mind, he concluded the younger teen sick. Out of instinct, Seto headed for the kitchen to make soup just like he would have had Mokuba been sick.

After wondering the halls for a while Yami realized he was helplessly lost in Kaiba's labyrinth. Luckily, as he turned the corner he collided with someone.

"Ouch! Watch where you're… Yami!"

Yami rubbed his stomach because of the impact of the younger Kaiba brother.

"Hello. Mind showing me where your dining room is?" He asked sheepishly.

"Did my brother just leave you by yourself?"

"Well… yeah, he did."

"Uggh, real charmer brother. Speaking of which the dining room is all the way down there. How'd you get out here?"  
Yami sighed. He had been going in the complete opposite direction.

"Your house is a maze Mokuba. I got lost."

"Haha, I suppose it can be if you've never been in it before. Let's go then, so what have you two been up to?"  
"Not much, Seto showed me his cards."

"They're great aren't they!"

"Yes, yes they are."

At this Yami looked at the small area of discolored skin on his palm from the card. He shivered slightly at the pain in his chest.

"Truly something else."

"Haha, don't get too jealous and anyway here we are so where is his useless butt!"

The two looked around the room but the CEO was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, we might as well wait."  
So, the pair sat down and waited, and waited and waited some more until finally the double doors to the kitchen opened and out went a tall brunette carrying two piping hot bowls of soup. The man plopped them down in front of Yami and then Mokuba.

"Brother! I'm not sick!"

Yami gasped and then started to giggle. Here Seto the great CEO was serving soup with a white apron on!

"Who said I made it for you?"

With that he walked over to Yami and felt his forehead. Yami jumped a little but froze as he felt Seto's warm hands.

"You don't feel sick."

He plopped a thermometer under Yami's arm.

"Leave that there"

"What's it for?" He asked pulling it out for inspection.

"I said leave it there," snapped Seto. He grabbed the thermometer and shoved it back under Yami's arm.

"Yami's sick?"

The Thermometer beeped. "Must be broken," mumbled Seto."Yes he is sick."

"What I'm not sick. I feel fine!"

"Then why'd you sleep so late? Just shut up and eat your soup."

Before Yami could reply Seto vanished into the kitchen. After a while he returned with his own bowl of soup.

"And what makes you think I'm sick"

"You collapsed yesterday and for the last time you slept through the whole day."

"I was just tired," grumbled Yami.

Mokuba started chuckling and had to refrain himself from laughing. This made Seto realize the gravity of the situation. He put his head in his hand and cursed his parental instincts. It wasn't his fault, he did after all mostly raise Mokuba and in fact was still raising him. He had let his instincts get the better of him which resulted in him, dare he say It, mother henning over Yami. They finished and Yami watched as Seto gave his brother a hug and sent him off to bed.

"Goodnight Yami! Goodnight Brother!"

"Goodnight!" They replied in unison.

As soon as Mokuba left the room Seto turned his full attention to Yami.

"Why did you faint yesterday?"

"I didn't faint," he snapped.

"You were unconscious."

"I feel asleep."

"In the middle of the hard floor?"

"So I might have been knocked out. You were the one that hit me!"  
"Quit being over dramatic! I grabbed my card back."  
"While hitting me rather hard in the chest I'm surprised there's no mark! Felt like someone just cut me opened."

"What?"

"It hurt you sadist."

Seto sat quite perplexed he knew he didn't hit Yami. They fell in different directions. He looked up and faced the Pharaoh's heated glare.

"What did you dream about?"  
"What the hell are you smoking?"

Seto choose to ignore Yami's comment. "I think I had a dream or a vision. Did you?"

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff Kaiba."

"Are you stupid or should I repeat the question."

They sat there glaring across the table each challenging the other. Finally, Yami spoke

"No, I did not."

Seto sighed.

"However, I cannot say that I didn't either. I…"

Yami glanced uneasily at Seto calculating what effect what he was going to say would have on Seto. "Yes ." Seto encouraged.

"Before I was knocked out I felt warm, like a part of the Sun but as the light increased I felt fear…

Yami was no longer looking at Seto. His voice had dropped to a whisper. He whispered as if he were recounting the events to himself. Seto had to lean in a bit to hear what he had to say. He would have yelled at Yami to speak up but somehow he didn't think the teen would talk if he did.

"There was blood everywhere… The floor, the altar, Me. I couldn't think too well. It was all a big haze. But, I was afraid. And then I heard someone shouting. I don't remember who it was. Didn't matter though not too long after I felt like my chest exploded and then it was black….

Because you knocked me out!" glared Yami.

Seto sat back a little. He was confused. So Yami also had a vision.

"Was it part of your past? Do you remember?"

Yami scoffed "Who cares? It doesn't matter. Just a dream."

"The last time your past was involved the world was in danger. It matters."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Well, Kaiba maybe you should save it. I'm sure Ishizu could help you."

Suddenly something in Kaiba's mind clicked.

"Okay, why don't we. I'm sure she knows all about this Egyptian crap."  
Seto was grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't think you picked up when I said you."  
"Oh well than I'm sure Yugi would be interested to know how you passed out from this threatening vision."

Yami's mouth hung open. If Yugi found out he would be all over Yami with unnecessary worry and concern. The little one was already watching him with hawk eyes.

"Well, that's settled."  
Kaiba smirked triumphantly. He knew he just won this duel. Grabbing his keys they made their way out the door.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I hope I didn't make the two too OC. I was a little worried that Kaiba was but come on he would ttly have to raise his little brother!^^


	8. Chapter 7 Who cares about a curse?

Wow. I'm surprised this actually happened. It's been so long since I looked at this story and I didn't think I was going to do anything with it. However, I was looking over it one day and was just filled with the desire to write some of it so here you are. Guess it'll get finished eventually after all. :)

* * *

"Kaiba, what a surprise to see you here. Good evening, Pharaoh."

Ishizu greeted the pair as they entered her large office in the museum. She stood facing them in front of a large cherry wood desk with a sleek black computer on it and a paper or two ready to be worked on. Seto walked further into the room with Yami so the group formed a triangle.

"We both had a strange vision. We need you to decipher it."

"A vision? I thought you didn't believe in that stuff. Nevertheless, I will assist you."

Seto scoffed at her comment but quickly resumed his professional air and recounted what he remembered from his vision. She listened intently and her brows pinched together as she thought.

"Strange and you?"

"I didn't have one."

"Liar."

"I didn't see shit Kaiba. This is your quest not mine."

Ishizu looked surprised by Yami's sudden outburst and shot Seto a questioning glance. Seto closed his eyes and took a deep breath to stop his anger from consuming him. He told himself that Yami was just sore from losing the game and then told Ishizu what Yami had told him previously. Ishizu looked thoughtful and sat back on her desk as she absorbed the stores. Her fingers grazed her lips in thought.

"The altar is a clue, without a doubt. Perhaps you are both seeing some ritual being performed. Most likely some type of dark ritual meant to hurt someone from the sound of it. Actually, there is a scared altar not too far from here. We could check out. See if there is any relevance. You two up for it?"

"Yes."

"No."

The pair glared at each other while Ishizu made her way out the door so they have to speed walk to keep up with her. She reasoned that if Kaiba decided to contact her, it must be important. They followed her into her white sports car and sat silently in the back as the sand blew softly in the wind outside their reach. The car stopped and the group got out. Fields surrounded them and they made their way to a rocky area with an altar in the middle.

"Is this familiar to you?"

"It is impossible to tell. The vision was too vague."'

"Pharaoh."

"Does it matter."

She turned to give him a concerned look and stepped so they were face to face.

"Does this vision not concern you?"

"And where would this vision have come from?"

"You do not think it a vision?"

"It does not matter."

"Ha, you have admitted that you had a vision Yami. Be careful or you might find yourself losing to me more often." Seto Taunted . She sent him a glare and returned her gaze to Yami.

"You think it a mere dream or memory."

"I don't want to think about what it is."

"You lazy-"

"How are you certain? Why don't you want to think about it."

"I do not wish to think about it. I did not choose to come here. I am Pharaoh, I may deny the thought if I wish."

He growled and stomped his foot. Seto almost laughed at his childlike tantrum but quieted when he noticed the dark look on his guilds face. She motioned them both to follow her and they began traveling towards the small rocky mountains. When they arrived at the outer edge Seto noticed a plain arch in the rock. Ishizu pulled out a flashlight from her purse and shined it inside as she entered, followed by the boys. The chamber was low and narrow with little decorating the wall but fragments of paint and slight faded etchings. In the back stood a plain, carved, dog statue with its mouth open.

"This served as a temple for the farmers in the area when they couldn't travel far. Pharaoh could you please sit in front of the beast statue."

Yami growled in distaste but listened to her request. She then pulled out a water bottle and a pocket knife. With the knife she pricked her finger and put two drops of blood in the bottle.

"What are you doing?" Barked Seto.

"Do you not realize Ishizu that the gods are dead? They never existed to begin with."Yami growled.

"This is not for the gods. It's for the magic of this place to fulfill my wish."

The two watched curiously as she neatly poured the water and blood in a line before Yami. She also marked the noise and eyes of the beast. She spoke a strange chant and suddenly the statue's eyes glowed green and pulsed twice before it stopped leaving them wondering if it had happened at all. When they looked at Ishizu her face was a pale white and she quickly ran to Yami and picked him up off the ground.

"What?"

"You have been cursed."

"So."

"You don't care. You're a bigger idiot then I ever realized."

"No, no. It's part of the curse. It stops him from having any interest in activities that might get rid of it."

"What's the curse."

"It's getting late. We should leave the open desert before it gets too dark."

"Shut up Yami."

"I dare you to say that again peasant." Yami hissed.

"Enough! I shall explain on the way back to the museum."

They returned to the car in silence and only once they took off did she explain further.

"When the eyes of the beast glow green it means the person before him has been cursed. When it flashes a second time it means it's reversible. So, now we just need to go to the museum and preform a small cleansing ritual and it should go away. But the way your vision sounded I think there might be more to it."

"Perfect another pansy chase around the world." She rolled her eyes in frustration at Seto's reaction but said nothing.

They arrived at the museum and she led them to the basement where items not on display were stored.

"I need to consult the map down here before we head out. We need to get to one of the lakes in the area that was commonly used for purification."

The two waited patiently while she pulled out a map and then looked through a couple files. Their actions made Yami uncomfortable but if he distanced himself from their behavior he felt more at ease. He knew where the nearest lake was. He had walked there on many occasions but just being back in his native country made his skin crawl. It had been a lie, all of it, Horus, Ra, Seth, Isis all of them. He had worshiped them, prayed to them, sacrificed to them, executed those who defied them, and thousands of years in the future no one cared for them.

They did not engulf the world in flames or kill all the crops because they didn't receive offerings or because the tourists were defiling their temples. Hell, the corpses of his grandfathers and brothers and sisters were on display in a glass box for millions of rats to press their black, beady eyes against the glass. He also wasn't a god. He had spent many years of his life head held high believing himself the son of god, but he wasn't. If someone had told him when he was Pharaoh what the future would have been, he'd have called it hell.

Of course that wasn't true. He had Yugi, his light, and all his friends. But most importantly, he had the truth and that was all he needed.

He noticed his company had begun moving out of the basement and he rushed after them out the door and out of the museum and into the car. They drove silently through the streets until they came to a temple. He paid little attention to his surroundings as they walked through the ruined walls towards the water chamber.

He didn't want to remember. He ran into Seto who had stopped abruptly and just growled at him.

"Yami we are here. All that is needed is for you to go in the water."

He shot her a disgusted look and gazed disdainfully at the water.

"Come, you will feel better afterwards."

Ishizu put her hands on Yami's shoulders and started leading him towards the water.

"Get off me."

"Oh for the love of."

Seto made a sudden decision, stepped forward, and pushed Yami with all his might so he went toppling over into the water behind him with a thud. Yami's eyes widened and he gasped as the water stung at his skin when he hit the surface. It steamed around him and at first he didn't move but the pain from the stings slowly increased until he ripped himself off the ground and back onto land panting and shivering.

"Are you alright!"

Ishizu rushed forward to look him over for his skin had turned an angry red.

"It didn't work."

"Well it looked like something happened."

"No, he would have been able to swim in it if he wanted but the lake kicked him out."

"Do something then. What do we have to do another stupid duel? Is that what this is about? What's this curse even do."

"I am not sure. We should rest. I will meditate on it and call you in the morning."

"Is that all you can come up with. You really are useless."

"What's your next course of action then? Huh? Let's hear it Seto Kaiba." Snapped Ishizu.

He scoffed and walked away towards the car leaving her with Yami.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

Yami's arms were wrapped around himself as he stood shivering eyes focused on nothing. "I feared as much. Come Pharaoh, we shall sort this out." She once again put her hands on his shoulder and lead him towards the car.

* * *

Alright, there you have it. There was a lot of dialogue, eventhough that is kinda my style, but I think it turned out okay. Hope you liked it.


	9. Chapter 8 Completed Soul

Alright not as long as I wanted it but that's okay it'll get there. ;3

* * *

Kaiba meet Ishizu at the entrance of the hotel that morning when the sun was just peaking over the horizon. She had a plastic bag in her left hand and a rolled up black mat in the other.

"Where is Yami?"

"The idiot did not respond when the front desk called him."

She shook her head at him.

"I see. Let's go get him. We would have had to go back to his room for the ritual anyway."

Seto nodded and lead the way through the halls towards Yami's room. The thought of Yami being cursed made him uncomfortable. It wasn't like he cared about him but Mokuba would be alone more now that he had to take care of the curse and his company work would start piling up. But really, he was not concerned for Yami.

"Here is his room."

Ishizu nodded and knocked on the door.

"Yami, we need you to come out."

"He's not going to answer. He slept like a lazy pig at my house."

"Really, interesting. That could be part of the curse you know."

"Hmm."

She knocked again louder this time but still no one responded. Seto began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To get another key. I paid for that room."

He snapped. Ishizu huffed and leaned patiently beside the door as she waited for Seto to return. When he did, they quickly swung open the door to find Yami sitting in a catatonic state on the bed where Ishizu had deposited him last night. They hesitated at the door before walking in front of him. He didn't look up as they stood there. His eyes simply gazed lifelessly at the floor.

"We should start the ritual immediately."

"This better not be another crazy blood sacrifice or I'm called the asylum."

"Is the only thing that comes out of your mouth insults?"

"They're not insults. They're just the truth."

Ishizu decided her best option was to ignore Kaiba and began to set up the ritual. She carefully spread out the black mat she had and removed the chalk and sage from her plastic bag. She dragged Yami to the center of the mat and lite the sage on fire. As she chanted a spell she waved the smoke around Yami.

Kaiba watched as at the same time Ishizu and Yami let out a gasp and their hands shot to their heads in pain. Everything went black around Ishizu and she passed out. Seto lurched forward and caught Yami before he hit the ground. He shook him to see if he would awake and swore when his head simple rolled over.

All he could be was wait for Ishizu to wake up. He gently picked Yami up and set him in the hotel bed. When he turned to Ishizu she had begun to wake up.

"Uhhh."

"What happened?"

"Kaiba? Help me stand, I had a vision."

Seto obliged and when she was up she looked deep into his eyes.

"You two have a strange connection indeed. Come follow me to your room and I will tell you of the curse. It should take Yami a while to wake up."

When they entered his room she sat down on the coach while Seto choose to remain standing to mask his growing discomfort.

"Well, speak."

"It's a very complicated curse he has on him."

"Are you saying you are too weak to remove it."

Ishizu smiled at Kaiba's inpatients.

"Calm down you will be able to help him. Actually, only you will be able to help him."

Seto shot her a warning glare so she decided to continue.

"The curse he has on him separates his soul. The particular part of his soul he is missing is responsible for any good feelings a person may have, be it happiness or just the ability to be warm and comfortable. Now that's where you come in. In your past life you must have gotten in the way of this curse from completing because as soon as you are near the pharaoh his soul is whole. It's like your presence calls back his soul from wherever the pieces are scattered."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard of."

Kaiba snorted. All of it just sounded like some cheesy romance to him.

"Yes, of course you would have some trouble taking this in but I haven't even told you about how to fix him yet. You told me your vision occurred when you and Yami touched your Blue-Eyes White Dragon card."

"Yes."

"That's how you can break the curse. His soul must be trapped in different cards. I'm sure being a master duelist you will be able to figure out the pattern. I would tell Yugi and the others as well. They might have a card already that contains his soul because they are so close to him."

Just as Seto was about to respond his door was kicked open and Yami's angry eyes greeted him.

"You just pushed me into that lake. I should duel you right now and remind you of how you always lose against me."

Yami glared heatedly at Seto trying his best to ignore the warm feelings threatening to consume him.

"Okay, Let's duel then."

The pair whipped out their decks Seto snatched Yami's and began shuffling it but as soon as he saw the Black Magician he placed it on the top of the deck without Yami noticing.

When Yami grabbed the deck his finger brushed the top card that Seto's thumb was on and he gasped as his eyes flooding with a vision once again. Seto dropped the deck spilling the cards everywhere when he felt a burning sensation just like when they touched his Blue-Eyes. He closed his eyes and allowed the vision to take over him.

_ He walked cautiously using the rocky surroundings and trees as a shield. _

_He could hear them as he drew closer,laughing, shouting, screaming, hate, disorder._

_ At one point he could see them and his rage seemed to grow more hideous then the sound of all their noise tied together. _

_But they were just the sheep. _

_He wanted the shepherd's head._

* * *

Okay... don't know how I feel about this chapter. It was kinda just my explain and set the stage for later chapters thing so I hope it wasn't boring and dragged out. :/


	10. Chapter 9 More Time

awesome! I got in the mood today to write this and got it finished the same day which I had planed. ^^ for once my brain was on my side.

* * *

The plan ride back to the city was a long one. Seto's head was spinning as he sat next to the quiet pharaoh. Yami was cursed and for some reason he was the key. After interpreting his last vision it was obvious he was there at the time of the curse but he knew nothing else. One thing this curse did mean was he would have to spend more time with Yami.

If he only felt alive when he was around he didn't want him falling into despair anytime soon. It bothered him even more at the lack of interest Yami had in his own wellbeing.

He listened to Seto explain the curse, agreed to cooperate, but refused to offer any help at all. It took him all of his self-control not to just leave the matter alone because of Yami's apparent laziness but he knew it was just the curse.

He had, regrettably, arranged for the mutts to meet at his house to discuss the current events. They were bringing their cards and he hoped there would be one's he was looking for in the decks. If the Black Magician and Blue-Eyes had part of his soul then it seemed Yami's soul was trapped in cards that had meaning for him.

This he hoped would make the job a lot easier. The pair arrived at the airport and quickly got into the limo to take them to Kaiba's house. Once they arrived a black haired monster attacked Seto's torso.

"Brother! You were gone so long."

"Mokuba, I'm sorry. It took longer than I expected."

"Aw, look the big guy does have a heart." Joey mocked.

"Shut up." Growled the Kaibas in unison.

"Ha! I think you made them both mad Joey. Better watch your mouth." Anzu said.

Yugi emerged from the front door and ran straight up to Yami.

"Partner are you okay? What happened?"

Yami smiled wearily at Yugi and patted his shoulder.

"I am fine. Don't worry about me."

Seto snorted at Yami's comment and began heading inside.

"You shouldn't listen to what he says about himself. It's a down right lie."

"I don't lie, Kaiba."

"I suppose not. You just don't know the difference."

"Shut up you sleeve ball! What were you doing keeping Yami overnight anyway!"

Seto huffed at them and slipped into the living room where he sat down heavily. Once everyone was seated, he told them what Ishizu had informed him about Yami's condition.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's get out our cards."

The group began to search through their deck for their most important card and laid them on the coffee table when they found them. Seto swiped them up once the last of them had set the cards down and held them out for Yami.

"What."

"Stop playing stupid and take the cards."

Yami growled heartily at Seto and stood up from his spot on the coach. Without saying a word he left the room. Yugi ran after him to try to reason with his partner. An awkward silence descended upon the group.

"So he understands about the curse right?" Joey asked.

"Yes, don't you listen to anything?" Anzu asked with a peeved look on her face.

Seto internally battled with himself as he sat silently before the group. He wanted to go after Yami and yell at him for being such an idiot as refusing to help break the curse but he knew it was useless. Mokuba elbowed his side because he sensed his internal debate and jerked his head to where Yami had run off.

Seto gave him an annoyed look but Mokuba only returned the favor. With a huff, Seto arose with the cards in hand and followed the sounds of the arguing duo. When he entered the kitchen the two were arguing heatedly but as soon as Seto walked in Yami's eyes were drawn towards Seto's eyes where he held them creating a very uncomfortable feeling in Seto's breast.

Yugi had silenced himself and watched as Seto strolled across the room in three long, strong strides and held the cards out to Yami. He stared back deep into Yami's eyes refusing to back down.

Yami raised his hand and grasped the card creating a pale light to envelope the cards and dissipate in a matter of seconds. Yami kept his eyes fixed until Seto drew his away and walked back into the room where his little brother waited. Yugi looked nervously between the pair and followed Yami as he left the room to his bedroom.

When Seto returned he collected Mokuba and the pair exited into their limo waiting outside.

"You didn't even say anything to him, brother."

Seto rolled his eyes.

"Why were you eavesdropping Mokuba."

Mokuba rolled his eyes back.

"Brother, don't be ridiculous everyone was eavesdropping on that moment. That doesn't matter though. So, now that he has this curse thing I guess you have to stick around him a little more."

"What are you talking about."

"Well, you can't just leave him shivering in the cold. Besides you've been hanging out before this happened all this means is now you have to hang out more."

"And why is that?"

"Obviously you lift the curse from him when you are around. Just imagine being stuck without me for the rest of your life if you can't imagine the curse very well."

"I'm busy and this conversation is ridiculous."

"So, you could always take him to work with you." He mentioned coyly.

"Mokuba, I'm not going to babysit him."

"Hey, you babysit me not him but I guess you could just leave him to himself never to feel happy or warm or joy or anything else for that matter that makes life worth living. But that's okay I guess I mean it's not like he would stop you from feeling empty or cold or sad or other dark depressing things if he could help it. Nope, he defiantly would not help you in any way possible."

Seto turned his body towards Mokuba and gave him the biggest glare he could muster at his younger brother which only caused Mokuba to laugh.

"Listen brother, you may be a master at dueling and whatever game you want but I think you just got beaten by your little brother."

"One more word and I'll ground you for a week."

Seto growled but Mokuba just laughed all the way back to their house.

* * *

pheww another chapter up. This one defiantly takes some will power to write. :)


End file.
